Time Sneeze
by FerrousLucario
Summary: Little did Miles know that once he left his house to be a trainer, his adventure would take so many twists and turns that it almost seems clichéd. Fortunately for him, the author knows better. ..The future always seemed to be just a sneeze away for him.
1. Ch 1: Leavin Home

Author's Note: Hi hi. This is my first fanfic that I deemed good enough for "publishing", if you could call it that. Constructive criticism that I can understand would be greatly appreciated, and reviews.. would be really nice too. I'd like to know if there are some other people who care about this, you know? ..But anyway, this story is especially cool to me because I didn't kill myself with self-criticism, and I'm going to be adamant about continuing it. Okay? Okay. Don't pay too much attention to the bit before the actual first chapter, since it doesn't come into play until later in the story. The pronouns are all funky on purpose.

One last thing.. you might notice the peculiar amount of sneezing or almost sneezing in this fanfic. It's part of the theme. And, well.. there you go.

Well, uh, here's hoping I did this right..  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Er wait, no one on here could possibly own it. Otherwise it wouldn't be fanfiction! ..Well, just in case, I'm putting the disclaimer here for the first chapter only.)

Edit: Let's see if it works better after spacing it out a bit..

--??: Oh!--

..And all of a sudden, she sneezed. She knew what that might mean.. Oh boy. That meant she was going to have to go over there and help with whatever happens. Eventually, they're going to find out what happened, whether something comes of it or not. Last time this happened, it almost ended really bad..

She had to decide whether this was a good idea or not. She could just watch what unfolds, then see what she can do. More of an adventure for them, and she doesn't have to go anywhere until later. She would have to monitor them closely, but it'll be worth the experience. Besides, they'll be able to fix everything if it really does get that bad, right? They did last time. No worries.. It sounded like a plan to her.

--Chapter 1: Leavin' Home--

Today, he felt ready to get going. After preparing (and procrastinating) for a good two weeks, Miles was just about ready to get out of his house. Finally.

He had been buying things for days for the journey ahead, and somehow some of the stuff went missing. He wasn't too worried with it, though, as the future seemed promising enough to work itself out anyway. Not only can he go out on a nearly aimless adventure without any supervision, he can also get away from that eerie Abra that his mother had gotten a while ago. That thing might as well be tinted red with the evil thoughts that he was suspicious ran through its mind.

He really just never liked it in the first place. As soon as the Abra was in the vicinity of the stuff he'd been buying, they started disappearing along with the Abra. There's something wrong with that thing.. It's like it's been keeping an eye on him ever since it got there.. without any eyes.

And ever since the time he woke up in the middle of the night.. he's been wanting to get away while he still can.

--

"Uh.. Mom? I'm gonna get going now." Abra seemed to be staring right through Miles, although he couldn't really tell. They stared at each other for a little, but Miles gave up thinking it was either asleep or about to snap at him.

"Did you get everything?" his mom asked, not looking up from the book she was apparently reading. She didn't really look focused on reading the book, but she was gazing right at it in what seemed to be concentration.

"Yeah.." Miles sighed, looking away from Abra. "Food, Pokemon trainer stuff, and my old blue hat." Miles messed with his hat and gulped, getting ready to rush out the door. He could've sworn that Abra just moved forward a little. He turned away to pretend he hadn't seen it.

"Sounds like everything to me," his mom said while laughing a little. Then she looked up at him. "That hat reminds me of the times when you were little. Do you remember anything from back then?" She looked at him as if she was waiting for a specific answer.

"..There's this one thing that sticks out in my mind," Miles mumbled.

"The one day that everyone sneezed on you?" She almost jumped the gun on his answer. "I thought it was pretty funny, myself." She looked up blankly, probably to recollect her memories of that day.

"You guys got me sick! And it was really.." Miles cringed as he turned and noticed Abra was missing from his usual spot. He looked around quickly, and was nervous about what might happen. "Okaygottagobye!" He ran out the door as fast as he could; that Abra could've been ready to strike, for all he knew. Luckily for him, Abra doesn't leave the house.

He started thinking his mom wasn't really all that interested in what he was saying. Asking about the past and not looking away from her book when asking about relevant things? She was obviously thinking of other things. ..He was pretty sure his mom would've made him take Abra with him if he didn't get out of there.. That's probably why it vanished...

But now the future was all he had to worry about. Now he was able to do what he wanted to do!

--

Miles was a pretty typical guy who, very typically, decided to be a Pokemon trainer. Catching Pokemon, battling, and the like. Unlike most others, however, he didn't really feel like getting all the badges and Pokemon. He just wanted a select few of his favorites to battle with, and that's all.

Just the other day, he had seen a Pikachu in Viridian forest. Lacking anything to catch it with, he reluctantly had to let it go. After that fateful moment, he resolved to get ready quick so he could get that Pikachu before something happened to it. He knew what one it would be anyway; he remembered the peculiarity of one of its ears going up and down on its own accord. It was odd, yet interesting to him. His first mission was to get that Pikachu.

..But how would he be able to do that? He had no Pokemon with him to weaken it with. He didn't have a bunch of money for Pokeballs to throw around hopelessly. He didn't have that many with him to begin with. He had to think for a few minutes, pacing around quicker and quicker as he came closer to the solution.

"Aha! I got it," Miles said to himself, "I can go and capture a Pokemon to help me get the Pikachu. But.. what one should I get?" He thought carefully, trying to think of other Pokemon in the vicinity that would have a chance against it. "Pikachu is a speedy one, so I need to slow it down somehow."

Continuing to think, he walked into Viridian forest half-consciously. The dense forest blocked out much of the sunlight, causing rays of light to partially illuminate the area. The dark green grass was several inches high, hiding several smaller Pokemon from plain sight. All that could be heard was a few Pokemon scurrying around, avoiding or going after trainers. It was a very serene place when there aren't too many people around.

Miles snapped out of his deep thought and remembered what he was trying to get done. He itched at his leg, which he just noticed was really starting to annoy him and at the same time, something in the grass started moving about. He knew this was his chance to strike. Quietly, he slipped out a Pokeball.. and threw it quickly without warning. The Pokemon was too startled to counter and was phased into the ball.

Then, the ball started rolling; once, twice, three times.. and then the satisfactory clicking noise. "Yes! I got it!.. Whatever it is." He rolled the Pokeball around for a little. "Maybe I should see what it is I got," Miles said to himself again, letting the Pokemon out. A red light shot out of the Pokeball and turned toward the ground. Then it started materializing into the shape of.. a Caterpie.

A Caterpie traditionally had tackle and string shot, a move used to slow the opponent with loads of string wrapped around it. It was a survival mechanism of theirs, used by trainers to their advantage. Miles had already been a few years behind in starting to be a Pokemon trainer, so he read up on them for a while. He knew how valuable the move could be for fighting against the Pikachu, so he wholeheartedly accepted Caterpie into his team and apologized for startling it.

--

In the midst of all this thinking to himself, he didn't notice until after apologizing to Caterpie that it was getting dark out. Since it was already dark in the forest during the day, he thought it must be impossible to navigate through at night. The trees would block most light sources, and the dark green grass would be very difficult to even see. This would make getting Pikachu even harder than before, so he had to decide: Would he surprise it at night, or fight normally during the day?

On one hand, he would have the element of surprise on his side if he found it at night. On the other hand, he wouldn't be able to see very well and could mess up easily. If he attacked at day, there wouldn't be as much darkness to stop him, but the Pikachu could also easily escape or even avoid him completely. He didn't really know it well enough to accurately predict what would happen. "What to do, what to do.."

AN: I know, I couldn't get the story to flow right at a certain point. ..Forgive me. I couldn't think of a way to fix it.


	2. Ch 2: Element of Surprise

A/N: In all honesty, I'm sorry for taking so long putting this up. I actually did this the day that I put up the first chapter, but I hit a snag at the third chapter, which I wanted to finish before putting this one up. But now I've got it.. and something like that shouldn't happen again.

It might still take a month to put another chapter up, though, because I'm really slow to putting stuff up. On the bright side, I've added more stuff that'll happen during the story. Huzzah? Maybe. On the other hand, I still haven't quite finished the third chapter, which can only mean a longer wait for you. Oh well. Good job on being patient enough to not take me off of your alerts and stuff.. although it's kind of exactly what it's for, isn't it?

Most importantly to note, there was one review that really inspired me to go into overdrive to fix everything up and add new stuff and do a better job overall. And and and. You know who you are. Miles may still seem to be a flat character, as I wrote this up before your review, but I'm going to attempt to remedy that in the coming chapters. Emphasis on attempt. That's why reviews are helpful... they can spot things that I overlooked, such as character development.

Anyway, as a final note, the -―- in this chapter signifies a POV change, which is why the wording is different between certain paragraphs. I hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Okay seriously go read now.

--Chapter 2: Element of Surprise--

"I guess we'll just have to take this opportunity to catch that Pikachu," Miles said to his newly added ally, Caterpie. It nodded in agreement, making a weird noise that Miles only guessed was Caterpie's natural cry. "We might mess up, but it's worth a shot."

Miles stood up and took a look at his surroundings. From what little he could see at night in a forest, there were no trainers anywhere. The Pokemon were likely asleep, as the entire forest was nearly silent, save for the sound of the wind gently blowing the leaves and grass..

Miles started drifting off until he snapped out of it, mentally noting how the very atmosphere at night makes you want to just fall asleep. Looking down, he noticed even Caterpie was asleep! He nudged it awake and reminded it of what they were supposed to be doing, which kept it from nodding off to sleep again.

Miles and Caterpie walked around aimlessly, hoping they'd see the Pikachu eventually. They looked back and forth with every step they made, checking every nook and cranny for the electric rodent.

-―-

Meanwhile, in a nearby treetop, one Pokemon was still awake. He watched the trainer and its Caterpie walk around in circles, wide awake and bored. He was kind of bored too. All he did was run around and eat, day in and day out, with no real reason to. The only source of entertainment for him is watching well played battles, which was very uncommon around ol' Viridian forest.

The greatest part of his day was, incidentally, during dusk. He could listen to the gentle breeze swaying the grass with no trainers yelling, no Pokemon making noises all the time; nothing to disturb the tranquility of the forest. It was peaceful, but it incited much boredom eventually. Life was pretty boring for him anyway, so he didn't mind.

-―-

Miles was a bit flustered with his lack of success so far. "That Pikachu has to be somewhere here," Miles said, "but where else could it sleep but in the grass?" The tall grass was much more comfortable than anything else in the forest, so, he deduced, Pokemon would prefer to stay there for the night. Yet he had already searched every area of grass there was in the whole forest, and even got a few bites from some Pokemon that were (formerly) asleep.

It was so late, the moon was the only clearly visible object in the middle of the sky. There didn't seem to be any hope of finding the Pikachu at night..

-―-

He had been staring at the moon for a few minutes, and his ear twitched up and down. ..That always happened when he was in deep thought or no thought at all, which was.. all the time. "I mean," he thought to himself, "what else is there to do but think when you have nothing to do?" ..Another twitch. To stop his ear from twitching again, he sat up and tried to find the trainer again.

It was near a bunch of grass with its Caterpie appearing to help it do something. It looked kind of weird picking through the grass like it lost something. Maybe.. it did lose something? He could probably help the trainer out.. Nah.

He wasn't sure if the trainer was friendly enough to accept a Pokemon's help without trying to catch it mindlessly, as trainers typically are not. Most of them go out of their way to catch everything new in sight, only to leave them to rot somewhere else, leaving them with hopes that they'll either be released or taken out for any amount of time. He'd heard it all from Pokemon that passed through here, and it was terrible.

Not only that, but Pikachu were caught often for some particular reason, despite how they lack notability strength-wise. He then noticed how many times his ear had been twitching, and slapped his face.

-―-

Right before he was going to give up his search, Miles heard a noise from up in the trees. It broke the serene silence that had been going on for at least an hour, and it was unlikely to him that anything was woken up already. Out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind almost made Miles sneeze.. But he stopped himself out of fear of waking everything up and ruining the plan.

Then he saw it; he saw Pikachu, sitting in a tree staring at him. He was dumbfounded at the fact that not only was the Pikachu he was looking for somewhere he ruled out as unlikely, but it was also awake and watching him.

"Uh.. Caterpie?" he said while poking Caterpie, who was looking in the grass still. He pointed to the Pikachu in the tree with an almost confused look on his face. Caterpie took a few seconds to respond, but it then noticed that this must be the exact Pikachu they were looking for.

Caterpie looked toward Miles, wondering what to do next. He was confused about what was wrong with Caterpie, but then remembered he never mentioned his plan to it. "Oh, um.." He was trying to think of how to phrase it. "..Use string shot so it.. doesn't run?" He wasn't sure of what the Pikachu would do, just sitting there like that. He didn't want to bother it like this if it wasn't going to run away, but he rashly decided to attack anyway.

-―-

Caterpie acknowledged the order from its trainer and shot forth a string of silk at the Pikachu. He wasn't sure about whether he wanted to run away or not; a battle meant an instant cure to boredom, and string shot meant the trainer wasn't going to take an entirely aggressive approach.

Being too deep in thought again, he got caught in the attack and fell off of the tree he was sitting on. He quickly jumped to his feet and tried to shake off the string.

"This is our chance, Caterpie! Tackle!" the trainer commanded excitedly, possibly a bit too loudly. Caterpie started.. charging as fast as it could, and lunged at the Pikachu. He was a bit in thought about his next move, but he noticed Caterpie and casually sidestepped the attack. He charged up a Thundershock attack and zapped the little Caterpie behind him..

Or so he thought. Caterpie instinctively made a shield of string shot to protect itself, and quickly tackled the Pikachu. The surprise caught him off guard and damaged him more than normal. He was nearly finished already.. the trainer might even try to knock him out. He braced himself for what might be the final blow. But then.. the trainer threw a Pokeball at him! Oh great...

-―-

Miles finally did it. He found the Pikachu, fought it, and now it's nearly captured. The Pikachu was phased in through a red light, and the ball closed. Then came the rolling; once.. twice.. a third time.. and finally, the click that assured Miles that he had indeed captured the Pikachu.

Yet.. it didn't really feel like much of a challenge. As clever as Caterpie's use of string shot was, the Pikachu not fighting back much made him feel the battle lacked any real excitement. It mostly sat there with its ear twitching up and down.

"I guess it'd only be fair to let it out of the ball," Miles thought aloud, "since it didn't really seem all that aggressive like I thought it would be." He threw the ball at the ground, which then released a red light like last time and formed into the Pikachu. Miles apologized to it for attacking with little warning, even though he knew the Pikachu wouldn't actually say anything, and the Pikachu shrugged as if it wasn't really a big deal anyway.

"Oh, hey," Miles said as he looked at its tail, "You must be a male. I didn't notice the first time. Now that I think about it... Would you care if I named you?" Pikachu shook his head. Behind him, Caterpie was a little upset that Miles didn't name it. "Ah, okay then.." Miles pondered to himself what he could name this Pikachu. He took a long stare at it with his hand on his chin, thinking..

Miles turned to look up at the sky, which was now much brighter with the sunrise. ..Had it really been that long? Just then, a name came to him. "I know, I'll name you Yellow."

A/N: This chapter might seem rather boring... Maybe even a bit trite. I know Pikachu's overrated a lot of the time. That's another reason why this might seem like an extremely overused fanfic idea. Just trust me when I say it won't be.


	3. Ch 3: The Dangerous Duo

A/N: And thus, the adventure continues! I cut this one short because it was already longer than my other chapters with the author's notes. Maybe I shouldn't have, but then the next one can be long too, right? ..Regardless, tell me any mistakes in this chapter or suggestions for the next in your review, if you would be so kind.

P.S. The title could mean anything, really.

--Chapter 3: The Dangerous Duo--

Following the sunrise that day, it was very pleasant for adventuring. The sun was shining brightly, possibly too bright; there was always an annoying glare in Miles's face, as shown by his contorted face. There was, as usual, a nice breeze to keep things cool and relaxed. Along with the temperature staying cool, the Pokemon and trainers alike were calmed by the congenial atmosphere. The grass was always swaying, trees' leaves were rustling a bit, Pokemon were flying around blissfully; the full greatness of Viridian forest was visible that day.

Of course, the real greatness of Viridian forest was how many fond memories people had of the place. Usually, it was where trainers can start showing their skills and bond with their partners. Non-trainers could go there to enjoy the scenery that was always present. Although the forest is occasionally easy to get lost in, it isn't necessarily a bad thing; trainers bonded faster with their Pokemon when the situation is rough.

"Moving on.." Miles broke the silence that had been going on for a good 10 minutes, which startled Yellow, who was thinking to himself again. "The next Pokemon I want to add to my team.. well, it's kind of a long walk away. We can't sit here staring at the sky the whole time; we gotta get going!"

He then started marching off, looking like his sudden decision even confused him, with Yellow walking slowly behind. It certainly made them look lost, at least to the others that may have been watching. Especially since they later turned around and went the other way, apparently not remembering the way out.

"It makes me wonder.." Yellow said in his mind, "..how much trouble are we in for if he can't even remember the way he came into the forest?" He sighed, and tried to catch up to his forgetful trainer.

--

When Yellow caught up, Miles stopped at Pewter city, looking around at the commotion going on. "Hm.. looks like something big's happened." He ran up to a guy standing around and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, uh.. do you know what's going on here?"

"Mm. I heard that a local recently disappeared without a trace. This one kid says that the missing person would've told him his plan if they were considering leaving like this, but I dunno." The guy paused to itch his face. "The kid seemed a little wacky."

"Thanks for the info. ..Say, where is this kid right now? I don't see anyone that would really fit the description of a kid out here.."

"He's in that building over there." The guy pointed to a building with a sign near it, with 'GYM' written on it.

"Ah! Thanks again." Miles walked off a little bit and stopped again. "Let's go check it out, Yellow. There isn't much to do right now anyway. Just.. if the kid is really wacky and tries to attack me, will you stop him to protect me?"

Yellow stared at Miles, trying to tell if it was a joke or not. He looked pretty serious.. Yellow nodded. "..Yeah, sure," he said in his mind while trying to imagine the scenario of a little 8 year old kid attacking Miles out of nowhere.

--

Inside the building, it was rather dark, quiet, and maybe even a little bit smelly. There were huge rocks and boulders arbitrarily littered all over the place. And sitting on a rock was a little kid, waiting for something or someone. Miles cautiously stepped over to the little kid and sat on an adjacent rock. "So, kid, I uh.. heard you were close to the local that went missing." He was getting ready for something to happen, but the kid didn't move.

"Yeah.. y'see, the gym leader disappeared a while ago." The kid looked down, contemplating something. "Brock doesn't even leave town that often! Why would he decide to leave and not even tell anyone? Especially me.." he added.

"Why do you think this Brock person would tell you if he didn't tell anyone else?"

The little kid seemed to take offense to the question. "I'm always--"

"Pardon me," a man interrupted as he walked into the building, "Are either of you named Miles?" The sun appeared to cast light behind him, making it difficult to identify any features. However, by the sound of his voice, one could easily notice his grinning face.

Miles stood up and took a step back upon the question. "That would be me..?" He wasn't sure who he was, or what he looked like, but the man drawing closer gave him the chills.

"Excellent! Shall we begin?" The man pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket and quickly threw it in the air.

"Wait, what? Battle? Now? Um.." Miles was a bit alarmed at the current situation, but decided to go along with this man's challenge. "Go, Yellow!" He pointed toward the battlefield and looked down at Yellow, who had been watching silently until just then.

Yellow stumbled to the battlefield, obviously not ready to battle anything. He studied the red beam that came out of the tossed Pokeball until the figure of a Bronzor formed. "Use... Thundershock!" Miles called out.

Yellow charged up his attack and let it loose at the Bronzor. The man had stared at Yellow for a few seconds blankly, laughed to himself, then yelled out, "Use Confusion!" The Bronzor took the attack from Yellow without so much as flinching, and closed its eyes in concentration. Yellow began to stagger a moment after it closed its eyes, and seemed to be hurt from some invisible force. "Ha... You really are this weak? Perfect..." the man said aloud to himself.

Miles panicked as he looked at Yellow's strange behavior. "Hurry! Tackle it!" Yellow opened his eyes and dashed at the Bronzor to tackle it, but his tackle had barely nudged it and only seemed to hurt him. "Ah..! Y-Yellow!" While Yellow was on the ground, dazed, Miles frantically looked down in his backpack to get something to help out.

"Not so fast, there! Use He.. Embargo!" the man commanded Bronzor. "That means you can't use items on your Pokemon, in case you are unfamiliar with the move," he explained to Miles. The man watched Miles, looking through his backpack, and smiled. "Finish him off with Rock Tomb!"

The Bronzor looked down at Yellow as rocks began to form above it, into a size larger than necessary to finish the battle. Bronzor started glowing as the four boulders finished appearing, ready to execute the move.

The kid who had been watching suddenly said, "Hey! You already won! That attack... it's overkill!" The man didn't acknowledge the kid's voice of reason and pointed to Yellow, indicating to the Bronzor to finish the Pikachu off.

Miles looked up from his backpack and saw the scene: Yellow dazed and on the ground, Bronzor about to execute a move that was powerful enough to do some serious damage to anything, and the kid trying to stop the man from finishing Yellow off. Miles was utterly confused and disoriented at seeing this, with a look on his face that gave the appearance of thinking to himself something like, "This can't be really happening..."

As the rocks above Bronzor lifted and dropped, the kid charged toward Yellow to move him out of harm's way, saving him from being pounded into oblivion by several boulders.

The man watched the act of bravery and sighed amusedly. "Maybe I got a little carried away." He turned to walk out of the building and looked back. "Another time, perhaps?" he asked Miles, and then walked outside.

"Wait, what just happened?" Miles asked confusedly. It had all happened so fast; the man issuing a challenge, the Bronzor winning the battle, then a nearly deadly finish. It didn't make much sense to him why the man had even asked for a battle, let alone why he went so far as to almost finishing Yellow off for good.

"You probably already know, but that guy just obliterated your Pikachu in about two minutes," the kid answered. "But I saved him while you were a nervous wreck. Are you okay, now?"

Miles nodded. "Well, you should really take your Pikachu to the pokemon center down that way," the kid suggested while pointing. "And hurry up! It didn't look so good after that first attack of Bronzor's." Miles silently picked up Yellow and jogged in the direction the kid pointed after going out the door.

--

Miles and Yellow walked out of the Pokemon Center a few minutes later, and headed over to route 3 with no hesitation. "Sorry, Yellow.. I really didn't expect that to happen." Miles looked down with a sheepish look on his face at Yellow, who was looking straight toward the horizon. "Anyway, in order to get to where we need to go, we need to venture through an upcoming cave. This cave isn't very easy to get through, either. They even had to build a Pokemon Center next to the cave because trainers' pokemon ended up fainting so often!"

Yellow blinked, still staring into the sunset.

"Of course, I'll make sure you get healed when you're hurt, so-- huh?" Miles stopped when he notices something rustling in the tall grass, something that was not so slowly coming towards him. Miles studiously tracked its movement until it stepped out of the grass, revealing itself to be a female Nidoran.

"Let's go, Yellow! Time to fight!" Yellow looked the other way, pretending not to hear Miles. His ear twitched. Miles had a confused look on his face. "Huh? Don't feel like fighting? Well.. that's alright. Caterpie can do it instead," Miles said. He tossed Caterpie's Pokeball in the air casually. "Um.. Caterpie! Battle time!"

Caterpie checked his surroundings before staring down the Nidoran, which clearly wasn't intimidating it. "Use string shot!" Miles shouted down at Caterpie, who instantly obeyed its trainer's command. In only a few moments, the Nidoran was covered in a pile of silky string, although it couldn't be seen under it. The blob of string didn't budge.

Caterpie inched closer until it was right next to where the Nidoran supposedly was, looked closer, and... ... ...Was suddenly attacked from the side with poison sting! Caterpie didn't seem to be affected much, and jumped back after the sudden assault. It returned fire with string shot, which ended up missing its target yet again as the Nidoran fled into the tall grass.

When Miles saw Nidoran hiding in the grass, he sighed. "You have to be kidding me.. Caterpie, just hit it with a tackle attack already!"

Caterpie took a moment to prepare, crawled as fast at it could at the Nidoran, and lunged when it was in range. Scoring a direct hit, Caterpie knocked Nidoran a few inches in the air, and looked proud of its powerful attack. Miles took this chance to hurl a pokeball at the weakened pokemon. After swaying three times as usual, the Nidoran was caught.

"Well, with three on the team, we can probably head into that cave with little trouble," Miles stated confidently to his Pokemon. Just then, he had a burst of zeal for his journey ahead. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted into the air as he went toward the Pokemon Center, and with it, the cave of Mt. Moon. Yellow and Caterpie followed slowly behind, each distracted by something more important to them than traveling into a cave.


End file.
